Poison
by Mental Merc With A Mouth
Summary: At first Harry thinks it's just simple dehydration, when really it's so much more.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Poison

**Summary**: At first Harry thinks it's nothing more than dehydration.

**Author**: Mental Merc with a Mouth

**Rating**: M

**Character**: Harry Potter Draco Malfoy

**Word Count: **532

**Genres**: Humor/Romance

**Warnings**: Mentions of Sex

-Prologue: Thirst-

At first Harry thinks it's nothing more than dehydration. An unending unbearable thirst, which refused to be quenched. It didn't matter how hard he tried, how much glasses of water he drank the relentless desire refused to dissipate. It clawed as his raw throat that felt as though it had been ripped open no matter how desperately he gulped down glass of water after glass of water.

He woke with this same thirst and it was slowly beginning to drive him insane. Everything around him seemed to move to slowly, and he was only slightly aware of the things that were going on around him. Ron asks him down to breakfast, but Harry only half hears him, because everything pales in comparison to this inhuman thirst.

It is a Saturday which means no lessons and it's all the same to Harry because there is no way he would have been able to focus on anything other than this thirst.

He drinks six glasses of water, and meats Hermione and Ron outside for a day in the sun. He goes back inside after half an hour when he starts to burn too quickly. He eats a small lunch only to throw it all back up again. Hermione insists he go see Madame Pomfry, Harry shrugs it off as a stomach flu and decides to sleep it off.

And he does just this after a couple more glasses of water that only offer a moment's peace to the burning.

_It feels so good, to have his legs wrapped tightly around Draco's waist moaning so loudly, the blond Slytherin takes a moment to make sure Harry isn't seriously injured. He can feel Draco's tongue lapping at the place in his neck where he knows Harry's pulse to be, and then Harry can feel Draco bite into his neck. Sucking Harry deeply in time with their thrusts. And it feels so damn good._

_Draco pulls away after a moment and leans forward to kiss Harry deeply. And Harry can taste his own blood in Draco's mouth and he enjoys it a lot more than he should have. Harry's teeth accidently bite down on Draco's tongue a little too hard but the kiss doesn't stop. And now it feels ten times better because Harry can taste Draco's blood too._

Harry wakes up a little later feeling hotter than the cool crisp October temperature deems necessary. He goes down the common room to watch Ginny study for her OWL's for a while.

"Ow" he hears her hiss softly, and Harry can see where she cut her thumb on a spare piece of parchment. There's a small bead of deliciously red blood forming at the tip of her index finger. Without thinking Harry reaches forward and takes the finger into his mouth, swallowing the blood down greedily. It's one of the sweetest things he's ever tasted.

The burning in his throat dissipates completely for a moment, then comes back tenfold with a vengeance. And now Harry is completely aware of the sweet blood pumping just beneath Ginny's fair skin. Ginny pulls her hand out of Harry's mouth blushing and looking around scandalized.

And Harry is still so thirsty…

**-tbc-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Poison

**Summary**: Hary wants to know what's going.

**Author**: Mental Merc with a Mouth

**Rating**: M

**Character**: Harry Potter Draco Malfoy

**Word Count: **1,270

**Genres**: Humor/Romance

**Warnings**: Suggestive content.

**-Chapter 1 -**

**What the hell have you done to me?**

"You let him bite you" Severus hisses angrily at Draco, who was doing his best not to cower. Malfoy's did not cower. "How the hell could you let him do that" Severus demands, trying his best to keep his emotions in check. After all it wouldn't help the situation any if he somehow did manage to rip Draco limb from limb.

"I didn't mean to" Draco says softly looking at his hands that are twisting nervously in his lap.

"Oh you didn't mean to, that makes the situation all the more better" Severus quips sarcastically "How the hell could you let this happen" he repeats

"We were a bit…erm…preoccupied, and I hadn't noticed until it was too late" Draco still refuses to look up at Severus no matter how desperately he wants to gage the others reaction.

"Preoccupied with what" Severus asks "What could possibly have been so distraction that you couldn't realize Potter biting you and ingesting your blood" Draco blushes hard and Severus rolls his eyes. "How long ago did this happen"

"About a day ago" Draco's mumbles so softly hoping that Severus wouldn't hear.

"And you waited this long to tell me why!" Severus all but yells and Malfoy name aside Draco is cowering under Snape's rage.

"I didn't exactly know how to break the news to you" Draco whimpers feebly

"Never mind that, where is Potter now" Severus says with a forced calm that's somehow more terrifying than when he had been yelling.

"Probably with his filthy blood traitor Weasley girlfriend" Draco spits venomously

"Potter has a girlfriend" Snape asks surprised "How did you manage to preoccupy him then"

"It wasn't _that _hard" Draco says smirking smugly

"Just go find him" Snape snaps angrily dismissing Draco. This was easier said than done considering Draco had no idea where Harry could possibly be.

Harry was currently taking part in one of the age old top ten favorite teenager pass times, with his girlfriend Ginny. He pulls away trailing kisses down her neck, only to stop when he gets a mouthful of fabric. He growls angrily and begins to remove the evil clothing, when he can hear Ginny's voice.

"Harry what are you doing" her voice comes out in a squeak, but it sounds so far away so Harry ignores it. Then he can feel small hands pushing pathetically against his chest, and Harry ignores this too. He finally as the shirt off and is continuing his previous ministrations, when he can hear violent shrieking coming from Ginny. It sounded like she was begging for something, but Harry doesn't pay any attention to this, not when things were getting so interesting.

He stops only when one of the hands that had pushing against his chest before has moved to his shoulder. It brushes against the bite mark that Draco had left on him yesterday, and Harry moans softly his mind instantly flooding with thoughts of Draco. He pulls away rather abruptly coming back to his senses and takes in the scene before him.

Ginny crying softly tears running down her cheeks, her whole face is red, and she's hiccupping slightly. Her shirt is in pieces at her feet, and she cringes away from harry when he tries to comfort her. "Sorry" he mumbles softly and he runs out of the empty class room thoughts of Draco still fresh in his mind. Somehow, Harry is not completely sure how, but somehow he _knows_ this is Draco's fault.

When Draco finds Harry he's in the dungeons near the Slytherin common room in an empty class room that looks like it hasn't been used in years. Draco says a silent prayer to gods he doesn't even believe before he goes in, because he knows there is no way in hell Harry is going to be excited to see him. Or hear the news Draco has for him.

"I'm not in the mood Malfoy" Harry spits angrily the moment Draco steps into the room.

"What the matter Potter, not happy to see me" Draco asks smirking

"I told you I'm not in the mood" Harry glares up at Draco who is unfazed by Harry's look of utter contempt.

"Are you thirsty" Draco asks softly and Harry looks as though Draco had slapped him harshly across the face.

"What did you say" Harry asks his voice barely above a whisper but Draco hears him loud and clear.

"I asked if you were thirsty" Draco says a little louder "You probably are, suffering from this thirst as though if something doesn't satisfy it soon your head might explode"

"How do you know all this" Harry asks warily

"Because I remember when I turned" Draco tells Harry softly

"Turned, turned into what exactly" Harry's voice comes off sounding desperate and Draco decides to milk this for all it's worth.

"I'm not really sure actually" Draco says smirking softly and Harry's had just about as much as he can handle and then some.

"What the hell have you done to me" Harry roars angrily slamming Draco up against the wall by the collar of the blonds' shirt. Draco smirks softly and his grey eyes slowly turn into a cruel blood red and his canines enlarge so that they became fangs.

Then quicker than Harry can comprehend he finds himself up against the wall, Draco is holding him up smirking maliciously at Harry. "Let's not forget our place shall we" Draco hisses dangerously against Harry's neck.

And for some inexplicable reason that Harry didn't fully understand, he began whimpering softly and cowering under Draco. He bore his neck for the blond and Harry knew just then that he would let Draco do just about anything to him just then.

"Good you catch on fast" Draco says softly still against Harry's neck "Now I don't want to have to hurt you so are you going to behave" he asks and Harry nods still whimpering. "Do you remember what we did last night" Draco asks. Again Harry nods but this time he whimpers because he can feel himself growing hard in his pants.

"Do you remember when you bit me" Draco asks lightly tracing his fangs against the semi healing bite mark he had left there. Harry nods again. "Do you remember drinking some of my blood" Draco asks.

"So good" Harry whimpers softly when he remembers.

Draco chuckles softly "Liked that didn't you" Harry nods "Do you know what happens when you drink the blood of a vampire" Draco asks and Harry shakes his head softly. Draco smirks biting Harry softly and licking away the blood that flows out of the reopened wound. "When you drink the blood of a vampire, you turn into a Vampire" Draco informs Harry.

"Oh God" Harry whimpers and Draco knows that it has nothing to do with the abrasion on his shoulder.

"God can't help you now" Draco smirks and Harry whimpers.

"What happens now" Harry whispers softly

"Now we got to Severus" Draco says pulling away

"Wait but why" Harry asks his head feeling confused and muddled

"Because you're about to go through yout transformation"

"Why him" Harry hisses angrily disgust evident in his features

Draco raises an eyebrow at this and wraps his hand around Harry's neck not hard enough to cause serious damage, but hard enough to get his point across "I won't have to hurt you will I" Draco asks red eyes gleeming as he looked into Harry's green ones. Immediately the fear comes flooding back to Harry who whimpers slightl and shakes his head no "So you'll behave" Draco asks again, and Harry nods "Good"

**-tbc-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Poison

**Summary**: Harry goes through his transformation.

**Author**: Mental Merc with a Mouth

**Rating**: M

**Character**: Harry Potter Draco Malfoy

**Word Count: **1,914

**Genres**: Humor/Romance

**Warnings**: Suggestive content.

**-Chapter 2-**

"**He will not be happy."**

Harry stood at the entrance to Snape's quarters feeling more lost and confused. Everything around him seemed to move twice as slow now, and it sounded as though someone had shoved cotton in his ears. He was only vaguely aware of Snape opening the door, and of Draco leading him inside. The burning in his throat seemed to be getting worse and the rest of his body seemed to be getting as hot as his throat.

"It has begun" he could here Snape saying to Malfoy

"Yes sir" Draco answers "Do you think he'll live through it?" Draco asks

"Hard to tell, not everyone is strong enough but Potter has proved himself strong enough before. We will just have to see" Snape says softly. Strong enough for what exactly, harry is not sure and he wants to ask but he just doesn't have the strength for it.

"What should we do now" Draco asks softly

"Move him to the bed" Snape tells him.

Then harry can feel himself being lifted up and taken somewhere "Where are you…" Harry tries to ask where they're going but can't manage to get the words out. He is set down on a cool surface that does nothing to help his quickly rising body temperature.

Then it happened a quick flash of white hot pain, and Harry cries out in surprise and pain. It doesn't last long though, because just as quickly as the pain flares up it's gone.

"What's the matter with him" Harry can barely register Draco asking

"Honestly, you act as though you can't remember your own transformation" Snape sarcastically hisses at Draco.

"What should we do" Draco asks not seeming the least bit perturbed of the sarcasm Snape s using to insult him with.

"There's nothing we can do except wait." Snape tells Draco "Now sit down, your giving me a headache" Snape snaps angrily at Draco.

"What's going on" Harry forces out through" his throat that he could swear had been set on fire and he tries to sit up, only to be forced down again.

"Don't move you stupid boy" Snape hisses angrily at him.

"But what's-" Harry can't even get the question out as another wave of pain hits him, only this one doesn't end nearly as fast as the first one. It brings tears to his eyes. The pain is coming more often now and Harry's tears are flowing freely. He would have been begging to any deity that was listening to make it end, if he could get out two words between his screaming. And till this day Harry wouldn't ever admit that Draco was right; God couldn't save him now.

It was hours before Harry could see anything other than the blank sheet of white that had come with the pain. Even so it didn't matter because the second he could see again he clamped his eye lids shut, when another wave of pain claimed his body. It made his entire body shake violently and his teeth chattered slightly as he sobbed loudly, and screamed with pain.

Draco was watching the other writhe in pain, and flash backs of his own turning were bright in his mind. He couldn't help but feel for Harry, because Draco could almost feel the last remnants of his own turning coming back to him. He could feel the pain, could hear his father telling him to man up. And Draco wants nothing more than to hold Harry through this long grueling process, the way Severus held him when Lucius wasn't looking.

The only things more painful than the pain were the memories that were flashing behind Harry's closed eyelids, like a horror movie. He saw himself when he was young, barely out of Primary school, still living with the Dursley's. He could almost hear Uncle Vernon screaming at him that he was useless. Could hear Aunt Petunia threatening to starve him if he didn't get his chores doe. He remembered being bullied by Dudley and his friends.

He thinks about Ron goofing around in the common room and playing wizard chess. Then Hermione long slow days full of research in the library. Then of course Fred and George and all the different pranks they pulled together. His mind flashes to Ginny and he thinks of all the secret and stolen alone times they've had together. He remembers Sirius the only family he had left, and of the laughs they had shared. Then he thinks of Remus and of the year he taught as the DADA's teacher.

All these memories are made all the more painful because of the fact that Harry somehow knows that he won't ever get a chance to laugh with his friends as he had before. Now that things have changed, now that Harry's changing into this. Harry realizes that the reason all these thoughts are occurring to him is because, he is dying. And his life is flashing before his eyes.

This makes Harry cry out all the more louder, until finally it's over.

Sweet relief floods through Harry's system as he comes to, and yet Harry doesn't dare move for fear of what will happen when he does. He stays completely stock still and takes in what is going on around him.

His head feels a bit fuzzy as though it were full of cotton, or something. His throat burns more than it ever had. He can hear the faint buzzing of students down in the Great Hall. And Harry can also feel the presence of two other people in the room with him, he can't hear them talking or breathing for that matter. But he knows they're there, he can sense them…he can smell them.

"Are you okay" he can hear Draco ask from somewhere near him, although Harry is not sure where he knows of one way to find out. Slowly cautiously Harry opens is eyes, and he gasps slightly in surprise. Everything looks so much clearer then it's ever been before, far more crisp than when he had his glasses on.

"Are you okay" Draco asks again, and this time Harry looks to his left to find Draco at his side looking him over cautiously. Harry nods jerkily, even though it's not entirely true, because Harry felt as though it he didn't get something to drink and fast his head was literally going to explode.

"Are you thirsty" Snape asks and Harry nods enthusiastically Snape leaves the room for a moment and Draco continues to look Harry over.

"How are you feeling" Draco asks taking a seat on the bed next to Harry.

"Thirsty" Harry says bluntly

Draco chuckles softly and rolls his eyes.

Snape returns with what looks like a cup of liquid and Harry instantly perks up because the smell coming from the cup is so completely enticing.

"Here" Snape hands Harry the cup.

Harry snatches the cup eagerly from Snape and greedily sucks it down. A trail of blood is left sliding down his neck and Harry ignores it, but Draco doesn't. Slowly the blond leans forward and licks it away. Harry would have spilt the cup had it been anything other than the sweetest liquid he'd ever had the pleasure of drinking, so instead he settles for a soft moan and continues to drink.

Snape watches the display with a look of mild disgust.

"What" Draco asks innocently "He was wasting it and he made a mess. I was only trying to be helpful"

Snape doesn't say anything just rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath about the perverseness of the younger generation of Vampires.

"How are you feeling Potter" Snape asks his tone relatively civil.

"Better thanks" Harry says appreciatively as the burring in his throat is thankfully sedated. Harry looks from Draco and Snape then back again "So, what happens now" he asks unsure of how to proceed.

"Now we tell you how _not_ to screw this up. Although I'm not sure what the point is because with you, failure is inevitable" Snape says almost conversationally, with a wave of his hand. Harry nearly rises to say something but Draco has a hand on his shoulder and gives Harry a warning glance his silver eyes flashing red for a moment. "Now first things first you must tell no one of what you are now. Meaning Granger and Weasley know nothing of this"

"Why not" Harry asks before he can stop himself

"Idiot boy you'll give us away" Snape hisses venomously

"Dumbledore doesn't know?" Harry asks incredulously

"Despite what you might think Dumbledore isn't aware of everything that goes on in this school. There is a lot that he doesn't know" Snape smirks at this.

Harry looks at Snape then Draco then back to Snape disbelievingly the concept of Dumbledore not knowing something that goes on in school was so laughably insane. But Draco and Snape weren't laughing they were being serious, which pretty much killed all hilarity of the situation.

"You are _not_ under any circumstances to ever attack a student at Hogwarts, whether they are 'preoccupied' or not because as you can see the results are never good" Snape looks pointedly at Draco, who looks away ashamed. If it had been any other time Harry might have laughed but not now. "If you are thirsty find me or Draco. I cannot stress to you enough the importance of keeping this a secret, although our cover may have already been blown, considering it _is_ Sunday"

Harry stares at them both oddly for a moment, it had only been a couple hours and it's not like he missed any school either. So what was the big deal exactly?

"Harry its Sunday of next week" Draco clarifies for Harry.

"Oh" Harry says softly finding he could think of anything to say besides how royally screwed they were. Unless of course "Why not just tell Dumbledore, I mean he'd understand, right?" Harry asks looking entirely too hopeful.

"Stupid boy, although many aren't privileged to the information, Albus has killed many vampires in his day. To him we are nothing more than filthy murders that deserve to die" Snape hisses destroying what little hope Harry had left.

"But what about Professor Lupin" Harry asks feebly

"That mongrel was a special case, he had never killed anyone. We however don't have that convenience." Snape tells Harry who looks away from black eyes that have turned red. It's odd how much fear he has for Snape and Draco now, even though he's a vampire like them, Harry could still feel how much stronger they were than him now.

"So what do we do" Harry asks softly

"I don't know" Snape says sighing tiredly and never had Harry seen Snape looks so small and defeated.

"But we have to do something" Draco sounds almost frantic, and Harry has never seen this side of him before.

"What would you have me do" Snape asks not looking at Draco "I don't have all the answers" Then Snape does look up solmenly up at Draco his expression twisted into agony and terror, and Harry wonders what else had gone wrong between now and three seconds. "_He_ will not be happy" Snape says gravely.

Draco's own face twists into an almost exact replica of Snape's "What are we going to do" Draco whimpers nearing hysterics.

"I told you I do not know" Snape hisses through clenched teeth.

"Who won't be pleased" Harry asks.

"The Dark Lord" Snape whispers forebodingly.

**-tbc-**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry to anyone in love with the two Harry Potter Fanfics on my account, but I'm not the one who wrote them. A really good friend of mine was writing them and just used my account to post them. Anyways sorry to disappoint anyone but she isn't able to write much at the moment because personal reasons. I'm not sure whether or not these problems will clear up anytime soon but until then these stories are discontinued. Sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused.


End file.
